


First Thought

by gladdecease



Category: Heroes (TV)
Genre: Adorable, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-11
Updated: 2007-05-11
Packaged: 2017-11-28 20:00:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/678347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gladdecease/pseuds/gladdecease
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“It seems so surreal - most parents look for the first word, first tooth, first steps, but here we are talking about little Matt’s first <i>thought</i>.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Thought

Matthew Parkman is not even six months old. He cannot speak, walk, or play with the complicated childhood improvement games his father went out and bought him. All he does is eat, crawl, and gurgle. He prefers his mother to his father.

But his father is so _proud_ of him today.

“Oh, I wish you could _hear_ it, Janice,” he says ecstatically. “I looked at him, and I could hear him - an actual word, not just a vague feeling.”

His mother is holding Matthew in her lap, taking this in. “You… heard his first thought?”

Daddy snaps his fingers. “That’s it! I heard his first thought.”

Mommy smiles expectantly. “And this thought was…?”

“Mommy.”

A short little sound escapes Mommy’s mouth, like a choked-back cry of happiness. She picks Matthew up and turns him to face her. “Is that right,” she asks him. “Did Daddy hear your first thought?”

Matthew doesn’t understand most of the words Mommy uses, but he recognizes one.

Daddy smiles widely. “He thought ‘daddy’.”

“Mommy and daddy?” Mommy smiles wider than Daddy. “It seems so surreal - most parents look for the first word, first tooth, first steps, but here we are talking about little Matt’s first _thought_.”

“Amazing.” Daddy comes to sit down next to Mommy, wrapping an arm around Mommy’s waist.

Mommy nods absently, leaning into Daddy’s touch. “Yeah, you are.”

“No, not me. _You_. _Matt_. That a couple of cells no bigger than sand, plus nine months, could make such a wonderful baby - and that you could do it!” Daddy kisses the top of Mommy’s head. “ _You two_ are the amazing ones.”

Mommy smiles at Matthew, holding him up to look him in the eye. “You hear that, baby? Daddy thinks we’re amazing. What do you think?” She glances sideways at Daddy.

“Daddy, mommy, baby.” Daddy shakes his head in disbelief. “Already knows three words in a matter of minutes. Our boy is some kind of genius, Janice.” He nudges Mommy’s side. “He gets that from you.”

“You think so?” Mommy smiles gently at Matthew, and pulls him in to rub her nose against his. “I think he’s adorable. And I think he gets it from you.”

Daddy smiles. “What would I do without the two of you?”

Mommy smiles and kisses Daddy. “What would _I_ do without my boys?”

Matthew has had his first understandable thoughts today - three of them, in fact - and feels tired. He yawns a quiet baby yawn, and curls into the fetal position. Mommy pulls him against her chest, and he sighs, tucking himself down for a nap.

Daddy smiles at Matthew, and kisses the top of his head. “Love ya, champ.” He kisses Mommy. “Love you, Mommy.”

Mommy stands up to take Matthew to his crib, and smiles to herself. _Love you too, Daddy._

Daddy laughs. “I heard that.”

Mommy laughs softly so she won’t wake Matthew up. “I wanted you to.”

When Mommy tucks Matthew in, she stands above his crib for a time, watching him sleep. His tiny hand wraps around her pinky finger, and she smiles gently. “You’ve got quite a Daddy, Matty. Bet you’re gonna be something great.”

And there is Daddy, his hand on Mommy’s elbow, pulling her into a one-armed hug. “You’ve got quite a Mommy too.”

“That means,” he whispers conspiratorially, “you’re going to be _super_ great.”

Matthew rolls over in his sleep, and a bear falls to the floor, unnoticed.


End file.
